My Ride From Outer Space
" | image = Ferb Driving.jpg | caption = "You're digging my ride from outer space." | band = Danny Jacob | band2 = Danny Jacob | album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions | genre = Hard rock | runtime = 1:31 1:43 (album) | before = "Let's Go Digital" | after = "Bango Ru " | video = Episode version Album version Demo version}} " " is a song from the episode "The Chronicles of Meap" to which Ferb takes Meap's repaired spacecraft for a test drive. Lyrics When I light my afterburners, I'm a bullet whizzing by I'm zero-to-60 light-years in the blink of an alien eye I'm in a shaking, baking, staking, smoking, light speed vertical climb If I was going any faster I'd be going back in time Leaving nothing but a vapor trace In my ride from outer space Yeah... Buford: We must never speak of this again. Baljeet: Agreed. I can bang shift through a nebula and slingshot around the sun Don't look no further baby, 'cause you know I'm number one! I'm chopped and flamed and bobbed and filled, you got to trick it out When I burn through your dimension, you'll know what it's all about I can tell, girl, from that look there on your face Ferb: You're digging my ride from outer space You know you're digging it, baby My ride from outer space, My RIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE from outer space! Album lyrics When I light my afterburners, I'm a bullet whizzing by. I'm zero-to-60 light-years in the blink of an alien eye. I'm in a shaking, baking, staking, smoking, light speed vertical climb. If I was going any faster, I'd be going back in time. Leaving nothing but a vapor trace In my ride from outer space. Yeah... I can bang shift through a nebula and slingshot through the sun, Don't look no further baby, 'cause you know I'm number one! I'm chopped and flamed and bobbed and filled, you got to trick it out. When I burn through your dimension, you'll know what it's all about! I can tell, girl, from that look there on your face... Ferb: Yo diggin' my ride from outer space.(British accent) Yo digging my ride from outer space. You know you're digging it, baby. My ride from outer space! My ride from outer space! My RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE from outer space! My RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE from outer space! It's really fast. Background Information *The feel and subject of the song is a lot like the 1955 rockabilly classic "Hot Rod Lincoln." *The "Shooting Star Milkshake Bar", previously seen in "Out to Launch", makes a cameo in the song. *Closed captions has some of the more complex lines as "indistinguishable". *During the song, Ferb passes Mitch's ship, inadvertently sending it into an erratic oscillation. A frightened "whoa" from Mitch can be heard during the encounter. *The spaceship has 16 gears. *Buford and Baljeet have speaking cameos, while Vanessa does not. * The line "If I was going any faster I'd be going back in time" could possibly referring to the DeLorean from Back to the Future. * This song is included in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions soundtrack. The lyrics in the album version differ from the episode version. * The song is sung from Ferb's perspective, but he doesn't sing in it. However, he does say to Vanessa, "You're digging my ride from outer space..." Error *At the start of this song, Ferb has his seat belts on, but later in the song he puts them on again. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #10965186 See also *'"The Chronicles of Meap" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs pl:Kosmiczną Brykę mam de:Mein Schiff vom and'ren Stern Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:M